Sibling Rivalry
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: Submission for round seven of the pro bending circuit.


**Hey guys, This is my submission for round seven of the Pro Bending Circuit. I am the Airbender for the Capital City Catagators. Normally I would write something from ATLA but I thought I would change things up a bit this time. The prompts I chose were:**

 **Color: Crimson**

 **Smell:Rain**

 **Word:Battle**

 **Word count: 1,222**

Jinora sat and huffed on her bed. She was sick of Ikki and her constant yapping. Not only that but she was always all up in her face about how she should have her tattoos and she only got them because she's Dad's favorite. It drove her insane. The worst part is that she had to go to dinner, with her, and sit next to her while at the same time trying to hide from their father that they were fighting. Because when it came to sibling rivalry Tenzin had a zero tolerance policy.

Jinora grunted and left her room to go to dinner. When she got there Ikki was already there, smiling innocently as if there were nothing wrong! Jinora took a deep breath and forced a smile. She greeted her family and sat down in between Meelo and her.

Dinner went by one second at a time, listening to her sister's constant chatter and trying to keep her food down at the same time proved to be one of the most difficult tasks Jinora has ever had to endure even though she had to do it every night. Tonight felt different, it was worse. It went on and on until finally, Korra came in and saved her.

"Hey guys." Korra said to us. "Tenzin can I talk to you privately after dinner?" She asked.

"Of course." Tenzin replied. Korra turned to leave but he stopped her. "Why don't you join us? There's plenty of food."

"I'd like that." Korra said and sat down across from Jinora and Ikki. Jinora felt relieved that Korra had come, whenever she was with them Ikki's chatter level went down considerably low. Korra talked about her trip to the Southern Water Tribe and about Katara. She told them stories and new bending techniques she made up.

"I thought of this really awesome one that uses multiple currents of air to trap someone inside a giant air scooter. I'll have to teach you sometime." She went on. Jinora smiled thinking that trapping Ikki in a giant air scooter would come in handy, a lot.

"Well, I really want to try to see what would happen if I tried that waterbending one with airbending…" Ikki stated, like every other time she opened her mouth it just went on and on. Jinora's smile faded and she rolled her eyes. Korra saw her out of the corner of her eye. She almost laughed out loud at how obvious it was that Jinora was angry with her sister, again. This was the perfect opportunity for her to have a little fun.

Jinora finished eating, excused herself from the table and left the communal dining room. She could hear Ikki excusing herself as well just after her. She rolled her eyes. "Copycat" she muttered to herself. Suddenly a big gust of air came from behind her, forcing her to fly forward.

"That's it!" She yelled. Jinora didn't want to fight but enough was enough. There was no way Meelo could have done it, he hadn't been excused. Ikki was the only person to be able to have done it.

Jinora made an air scooter and scooted all the way to Ikki's room. Using airbending she opened her door and the loud bang made Ikki jump all the way to the ceiling.

"What was that for?!" Ikki asked her sister clearly panicked and annoyed. When she looked at Jinora she could see that her face was crimson red.

"You have been annoying me for years and years, that i can handle. What I cannot live with is you blowing me all the way down the hall!" She retorted.

"What! I didn't do that!" Ikki said innocently. This made Jinora's rage level rise.

"Yes you did! Who else could it have been?" Jinora asked. Meelo's head suddenly popped in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on in here? Are you guys having a battle to the death?!" Meelo asked both of his sisters.

"A battle, hmm. Maybe if I challenge Ikki to a bending battle and prove that I earned my tattoos, she'll stop annoying me." Jinora thought to herself. Ikki opened her mouth to respond to her little brother but Jinora spoke first.

"Yes. But not to the death." She said to Meelo. Jinora turned around to look at Ikki. "You think you deserve your tattoos? Let's see who's really the better bender."

Ikki's face hardened, her brows furrowed in determination. She got up and followed her sister to the courtyard. The smell of rain filled their noses as they walked out side.

Jinora and Ikki positioned themselves on either side of the courtyard, Jinora on the north side, Ikki on the south side and Meelo (who had appointed himself as the judge) in the middle.

"READY, SET" Meelo yelled. Both Ikki and Jinora got into bending stances. "GO!"

Instantly Jinora and Ikki made huge currents of air that clashed together, blowing them both backwards. Ikki formed an air scooter and scooted to Jinora. when she got to her sister she went around her multiple times, each time getting faster. Soon enough it created a tornado around Jinora, temporarily trapping her.

In response, Jinora made an air bubble around herself and expanded it so that it would push Ikki out of the way. Once Ikki was delt with it was Jinora's time to strike.

She decided that she was about to attempt wat Korra had made up. Making a giant air scooter to hold some one captive.

She took a deep breath, formed an air scooter around Ikki and was about to close it when suddenly it back fired.

The air current came for her instead and trapped her. It wasn't Ikki as she could see that Ikki herself was being captured. As was Meelo.

The three airbenders looked at each other confused. For a moment they had no idea who it could be, then the Avatar herself came into view.

"Korra, put us down!" Jinora pleaded. Korra complied and put down the three airbending siblings.

Korra stood with her hand on her hip and smiling.

"What's so funny?" Ikki asked.

"You two are having such a big argument that's what. I thought you never fought." Korra said to the two girls.

"I didn't want to." They said together in unison. Both of their faces lit up with surprise and they looked at each other.

"You didn't?" Ikki asked Jinora. She shook her head.

"I guess I was focusing more on how annoying you were. I was so sick of you getting in my face, and when that gust of wind blew me down the hall way, I thought it was you and I guess the rage got the better of me." She confessed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I was annoying you. It's just you've been so distant lately, I didn't know what else to do." Ikki replied.

The two sisters hugged.

"Where did that gust of wind come from any way?" Jinora asked Ikki. Ikki shrugged.

"About that…" Korra said while rubbing the back of her neck, as if she was guilty.

Jinora and Ikki looked at each other and smiled. They got into bending stances and trapped the Avatar with her own secret weapon.

"Oh you guys are going to regret that!" She yelled.


End file.
